The disclosure is based on a shaft for rotationally coupling a main device to a tubular device.
DE 102 11 371 A1 discloses a shaft for rotationally coupling a main device to a tubular device such that a torque can be transmitted by means of the shaft between the main device and the tubular device to be mounted, wherein the shaft has a first, free end which is provided to be introduced into the tubular device for the mounting, wherein the shaft can be fastened, at least by the second end thereof that faces away from the first end, to the main device, wherein the shaft has, along the outer circumference thereof, at least one first supporting region which is provided to come into contact in a hollow receiving region of the tubular device when the tubular device is mounted on the shaft, wherein the shaft has, along the outer circumference thereof, at least one torque-transmitting section which is provided to come into engagement with a torque-transmitting section of the tubular device, and wherein at least one securing device is arranged on the shaft at least for the axial securing of the tubular device on the shaft.
As a result, rapid mounting and removal are possible. However, the axial retaining force with which the tool is retained on the shaft is restricted to the force with which an operator can still mount and remove the tool within an ergonomically expedient region. This force is relatively small. If the tool, for example, experiences an impact during operation counter to the action of the retaining force of the securing device, the still rotating tool may jump off the shaft, which in particular can also be referred to as unintentional removal.